A Different Kind of Story
by TheMidnightSun101
Summary: This is a kinda different story. You see, Austin is the nerdy boy while Ally is the sassy one. They don't usually hang out around each other but what if that changed? Im not good at writing summaries. Please give it a try! It's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty then... Im writing a new story :) I think this would be an AU. So this story will be a little different from the original characters. Here, Ally is a bit sassy and Austin is the shy one. Im not sure how this will turn out since I'm kind of going to be out of my comfort zone. Anyways, im keeping my fingers crossed. Enjoy**

Austin walks down the sidewalk quietly, playing a little game of soccor with a rock he had found a while back on his way to school. He's wearing his backpack on both straps since its a bit too heavy to carry on one shoulder. Wrapped in his arms are two school textbooks which he holds close to his chest. He tries to take his time walking to school since he does not really want to be there.

The kids in school don't really think of him as a popular kid, despite his rather good looks. The simple fact that he does his homework and studies for tests bumps his popularity level a few points down. The girls in school never really pay much attention to him. They see him as nothing more than a nerdy boy and are much more interested in the heart breaking, jock-like bad boys of the school. He does not get harassed that often, but it has happened and he has been locked in his own locker once or twice. Now don't get him wrong, Austin may be a bit nerdy, but that does not mean that he won't stand up for himself. He is not wimpy. In fact he is lean and has a bit of muscle. However, you dont see him beating up anyone that gives him a hard time because he is better than that and does not believe in stooping down to their level.

Austin thought about what might this school day hold in store for him. Usually nothing really happens thats worth talking about or even thinking about. But other days, the school jocks decide to pick on him and he ends up wishing he would have stayed home. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the loud buzz of students talking and sees the large white walls of the building that he's forced to attend five times a week. He pushes his black rectangular glasses up to the bridge of his nose and picks up his pace. He pushes past the large crowd of people, trying his best not to inhale any of the smoke that comes from most of their cigarettes. He runs up the few stairs and steps through the door entrance. He looks around, searching the seas of heads for a certain patch of red hair that belonged to his friend, Dez.

Dez had been his friend for most of middle school and all of high school. He was a bit..different. But that was okay because they were both a bit different and that made their friendship unique . He finally spotted him standing by his locker. Austin made his way over to Dez, walking past the students and trying not to bump into them. He finally reached Dez and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Dez" he said shifting the books in his arms. Dez turns around with a toaster in his hand.

"Hi Austin. Whats shaking?" Dez says, shoving the toaster into his locker.

"Why did you...? Never mind. Did you finish the model of the solar system?" Austin asks, raising his eyebrow at Dez. Dez's eyes widen at this and he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, you see, I wanted to but- I mean I tried to but- I think what im trying to say is that-" Dez stutters, his eyes not meeting Austin's gaze. Austin lets out a deep breath.

"So you didn't finish it did you?" Austin confirms, staring at Dez.

"No...I didn't" Dez replies looking down at the floor. Austin shakes his head slighty but the pats his friend on the back.

"It's okay buddy." he reassures Dez. "I started on it at home. All you have to do is label the planets and place them in their correct place." Dez lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Austin." He says "I'll get right on it. As soon as I get home. I promise."

"No problem." Austin says. "I better get going, class is about to start"

Austin starts off towards his own locker, because sadly, his and Dez's lockers are a hallway apart. He walks down the hallway not looking at anything or anyone besides the white floors below him. He turns the corner and looks towards his locker. He notices that standing at her locker (which is right next to his) is Ally Dawson. She was not popular either, but she was known throughout the school. He walked up to his locker and entered the combination that unlocked his lock. He started to exchange the books he was holding for the ones inside the locker. Doing so he could not help but over hear the conversation that Ally was in.

"Trish, I swear to you, if you tell her what I said you wont be able to sit for a week."Ally said into her cell phone.

"Ally, she keeps asking me what happened, and sooner or later she will break me!" Trish shrieked on the other line.

"Ugh, hold on, Im on my way" Ally shot back . And with that she slammed her locker and turned to her left, only to bump into Austin. They both fell to the floor with a crash. Austin ended up atop of Ally. Both their eyes grew wide. She never really paid him much attention, but looking up at him from their position, she noticed that the way his blond hair fell into his warm brown eyes made him look really cute. He, on the other end, felt his stomach twist in that good way. Ally always looked pretty, he thought to himself, but she looked beautiful right now, with her hair messed up a bit, her lips frozen in an 'O' shape and her eyes sparkling in the light. Both of them blushed slightly before Austin got up off of Ally and held out a hand for her. She took his hand and he easily pulled her up to her feet.

"Im so sorry." Ausitn said rubbing his arm. All of Ally's anger seemed to subside and she smiled warmly at Austin.

"Don't be." She said. "I should of been looking where I was going." Austin smiled and noticed that their books were still on the floor. He knelt down and picked up the two textbooks. Ally must have also noticed because she too knelt down and grabbed the books. Just then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day. Ally's eyes grew wide.

"Dang it! Trish!" And with that she turned around and ran towards the girls bathroom, leaving Austin standing there smiling like an idiot

**Sooo. Did ya like it? If you do, please review saying so. That way I will know if I should continue the story. I hope this didn't turn out to bad. The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Thursday. By the way, does anyone have a good title for this story? If you do I would love to hear it. I suck at thinking up titles. Thank you! All reviews will be appreciated. Ta Ta for now ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Austin stood there, watching Ally dissapear into the crowd and looking a little out of it while the students of North Miami High School **[1]** made their way to their classes. After a few seconds he snapped out of his little trance and looked around to register what was happening. Seeing everyone scatter in different directions made him realize that class was about to start. He shut his locker and quickly hurried to class.

Reaching room 201, he entered the room and sat down in a seat. The spot next to him was empty. _And of course it will remain that way_ he thought to himself. Anyone who was anyone wouldn't be caught dead sitting next to the nerdy Austin Moon. He wished that Dez had some classes with him, but he didn't and Austin sat by himself during all of his classes, isolated from the other students. He placed the textbooks he was holding inside the desk and reached for his bookbag. He took out a notebook and black pen (he hated the blue ink pens) **[2] **and looked to the front of the classroom waiting for the teacher to begin the lesson.

This was history class, which was his favorite subject right after music class. Mr. Calvin **[3]** taught the class and was easily Austin's favorite teacher. He would usually joke around with the kids and share funny moments he has experienced. More importantly he would bring the class to life instead of throwing cold, hard facts at the students.

Austin opened up his notebook and wrote down the heading, humming a song while doing so. This did not go un noticed by Nolan Matthews **[3]**, one of the school jocks, who was sitting two seats behind him. Even though he was definitely not popular, Austin was known for being a nerd. Some people knew that he liked to sing and eventually a rumor went around stating that Austin thought he was going to become the next internet sensation. Of course Austin loved singing. However he never dreamed that he would become famous. He was not afraid of being on stage. He did not care of what people though of him. He was not worried about messing up, or blowing his chance. No it was none of those possibilties, it was the simple fact that there were so many people out there, trying to do the same thing. It was his lack of confidence. He didnt think he would be able to out shine everybody else. He didnt think he was good enough. His father's nagging and dissaproval of Austin's dream of singing did not help in raising his self confidence. He constantly reminded Austin that there were millions of other people out there trying to make it big. He often said that there was a one in a billion chance of him ever making it in the music industry. That only made him think he was a bad singer and that he had no talent. He almost gave up singing all together.

"Hey Austin!" Nolan calls, walking up to the blond haired boy. He puts both hands down on his desk. Austin ignores him and starts writing down the homework assaignment the teacher had ready on the board. Nolan rips the pen out of Austin's hand, forcing Austin to turn his attention to the jock.

"So, you think you'll be the next Bieber huh?" Nolan spit. The word **Bieber** made him cringe **[4]. **He did not want to be compared to him.

"No Nolan. I don't think that" Austin replies glaring at the jock through the blond hair that got into his eyes. "Don't compare me to him"

"Oh yeah? That's alright. You're probably worse than him, if thats even possible."Nolan snorts. Austin takes a deep breath and clenches his fists.

"You must have something better to do than acknowledging my existance." Austin replies. Nolan tilts his head to the side. Obviously Austin used too big of a word for the jock. He smirks at Nolan. Nolan opens his mouth as if to say more, but just then Mr. Calvin walks in to the classroom. Nolan narrows his eyes at Austin before returning to his seat.

45 minutes later Austin walks out of the classroom. He has chemistry as his next class. He looks down at the textbooks he is carrying and brings the bottom textbook to the top, expecting it to be his chemistry textbook. To his suprise it was an Earth Science textbook, which was odd because he does not take Earth Science. He opens the front cover of the textbook. _**Ally Dawson **_was written neatly on the top left hand corner of the cover.

'_I must have taken her book by mistake when we fell_' he thought. He quickly made his way to the Earth Science class.

On the other side of the school Ally approched her Earth Science class. She opened the textbook she was carrying only to see _**Austin Moon **_ written in cursive on top instead of her own name. She rolled her eyes and turned around looking for a patch of blond hair. When she didnt find it, she decided to go look around for the shy (but slightly attractive) nerdy blond boy.

**A/N **

**[1] I have no idea if this is a reak school**

**[2] I hate blue ink... I dont know why XD**

**[3] I just made these names up. I dont know if someone by the name Nolan Matthews actually exsits 0_o**

**[4] I have nothing against Justin Bieber**

**Im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever to write :/ I should be doing my summer work. But its just so boring :( Please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Next chapter should be up same time tomorrow. Thank you ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****There is some cursing in this chapter****

Austin pushes his way through a large crowd of students who were, of course, going the opposite way he was. He reaches the staircase that would take him to the second floor where he knew the earth science class was located. Staying close to the walls he makes his was up the flight of stairs. Once he reaches the second floor he looks around for the sassy girl he ran into not even an hour ago. The hallways on the second floor were no different from the ones on the first floor...meaning that they were crowded.

Austin squints his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the people walking by. He can't seem to find Ally anywhere. He walks down the middle of the hallway looking left and right but the petite brunette is no where to be found. He is running out of patience and thinks that maybe he over looked her somewhere in the hallway. So he turns around and continues looking for the brunette while walking backwards.

His eyes go towards the lockers, hoping to find her talking to one of her friends. He contiues walking like that until he bumps into someone causing him to fall down, glasses and textbooks sprawling over the floor. He automatically hears laughter and could feel people's stares on him. Austin rubs his head and tries to see who he bumped into. He couldn't see much without his glasses but what he _could_ see was the blurry silhouette of none other than Nolan. The blond haired boy almost rolled his eyes. Of course he would bump into Nolan.

"Looks like foureyes wasn't lookin' where he was goin'." Nolan spits.

"I was looking for someone" Austin replies, trying to keep his cool.

"Well you won't be able to look for anything without your glasses, now will you?" Nolan asks with a smirk. Austin could already see what was going to happen.

"Nolan, don't you think about it!" he replies.

"Think about what?" Nolan asks, grabbing the glasses.

"Give them back!" Austin shouts, standing up.

"No can do dork" Nolan snorts before turing around and dissapearing into the crowd. Austin lets out a deep breath before clenching his fists and trying his best to chase after Nolan with out his glasses. People dont even bother to step aside to help him catch up to the jock. He bumps into countless people, muttering a quick 'sorry' before going back to race after Nolan.

Ally was looking around for Austin when she saw Nolan run past her holding black rectangular glasses. She had seen those glasses before. They belonged to none other than Austin. She looked behind her to see Austin struggling to get through the crowd. She doesn't know why, but she suddently felt anger surge through her.

"Hey Nolan!" she shouts. The hallways become silent. Nolan stops in his tracks and turns around to see who called him. He sees Ally and is not sure whether to be amused or worried. He had seen Ally in a fight before, and lets just say she could get a bit feisty.

"Yeah?" he replies, a smirk evident on his face.

"Why do you constantly pick on him?" she replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do I pick on him? Hes a total nerd! I'm just trying to have a little fun!" he replies shrugging at her. Austin has caught up to them by now. He can't really see much, but he can hear everything and he knows who the new voice belongs to, Ally.

"A nerd?" Ally questions, raising her eyebrow. "As far as nerds and geeks go, most go on to invent the new technology that you use now."

"I don't need to hear this from you of all people." Nolan replies.

"Oh really, and why not?" Ally asks, curious to hear his answer.

"Becasue you think you're so smart and witty, when really you're nothing but an ugly bitch" Nolan said with a roll of his eyes. Austin heard this and felt the urge to slap the jock into next week. He was about to say something but Ally beat him to it.

"So im an ugly bitch huh? If you're going to be a smartass, you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass."Ally shot back. The hallway erupts into 'OOOHs'.

"Theres nothing special about you, so stop acting like there is" Nolan answers , obviously getting annoyed.

"I never said there was Nolan. Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology." Ally said with a smirk. Just then the late bell rang and everyone rushes to class, leaving only Austin, Ally and Nolan in the hallway.

"Whatever" yells Noland. He throws Austin's glasses and stomps away from the two teenagers, making sure to push Austin along the way. Austin hits the lockers and then slumps to the floor. Ally gets the glasses and runs over to Austin. She kneels down in front of him.

"Im sorry about that." She says. Ally brushes the hair out of his eyes and puts his glasses on for him. "There, all better"

Austin cant help but smile at her. Ally looks at him and blushes for a moment, realizing how close they are. She stands up and extends her hand out to him. Austin grabs her hand and pulls himself up.

"Thank you for sticking up for me" he says sincerely, flashing her a smile of gratitude. Ally looks away from his stare.

" It was nothing really. That guy just really annoys me. There is nothing great about him. Not in his looks, grades or attitude." She says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Ally starts walking and Austin follows right behind.

"Yeah, he's constantly giving everyone a hard time." Austins says blowing out a breath of air.

"What did you do to agrivate him?" Ally asks turning her head towards Austin.

"Well, actually I was looking for you since we mixed up our textbooks. I ran into him and fell. My glasses fell along with my textbooks. He grabbed them and ran" Austin explains.

"I was actually looking for you too." Ally says. "But then I saw Nolan with your glasses and.. Ugh.. I just had to do something about it." she looked right at Austin then,with her big brown eyes, and Austin felt his stomach knot.

"Thanks for that" he says "I dont think I would have ever caught up to him. I couldn't really see anything."

"Yeah. That was totally unfair of him" Ally replies with a slight shake of her head. "Hey, where are the textbooks?"

"They should be right around this corner." Austin replies, pointing to the left. They both made the turn, and sure enough there lay the textbooks. Austin sprints over to the books and picks them up, extending the Earth Science one to Ally. She took it and then gave Austin his chemistry book.

"Thanks" they both said at once.

"Well, we better get to our classes" says Ally glancing at her wrist watch.

"Yeah I guess so" Austin replies.

"See you around Austin" Ally says with a smile before dissapearing down the hallway.

"Yeah, see ya" he says to himself. He wishes he would have asked her to lunch later, or even on a sort of date. He then shakes his head trying to rid his brain of these thoughts. He didnt like Ally...right?

**A/N Sooo, what do you guys think? I'm sorry about Ally's cursing. I wanted to make her a bit feisty. I hope the comebacks are alright. Im not really good at thinking them up. Please review! All reviews are appreciated. Excuse me for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Thank you! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Austin shakes his head slowly and returns to class. Luckily he was only a few minutes late and the teacher decided against giving him detention ( It would, after all, be strange to see a nerd in detention). The rest of the day went by slowly. When he was walking from class to class more than one person decided to 'accidentaly' bump into him. This was usualy followed by a round of snickers throughout the hallways. He got the occasional glares from his fellow classmates. When ever he looked in the direction of a girl she would roll her eyes and her face would be set in a permanent scowl. He pretended not to notice and tried his best to ignore the fowl words that were thrown his way. It continued that way until the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

Ally saw all of this. The taunting and teasing and pushing and straight out bullying. She didnt know why Austin took all of this when judging by his figure, he could have them all knocked out in a matter of seconds. How do the teachers not notice this? Typical board of education. She saw the way he simply ignored the bullying, with his gaze locked ahead of him and his lips pressed into a thin line. She felt bad for him, she really did. She did not see why everyone insisted on teasing him. He seemed like a very nice kid.

She watched sadly as he sat by himself during lunch, his red haired buddy nowhere to be seen. He was focused on the pile of corn in front of him, pushing it around the styrofoam tray. There were books laying on his table. She was about to go sit with him and give him some company when Trish grabbed her wrist and pulled her away in the opposite direction.

"Trish! Slow down! Where are we going?" Ally exclaims, almost tripping over her own two feet.

"You, my dear friend, have some explaining to do." Trish replies, completly ignoring her friends request and walking faster.

"Me? Have some some explaining to do? What are you talking about?" Ally protests trying to keep up with the latina's quick pace. After a few minutes they finally reached their destination - the girls bathroom. Trish crosses her arms over her chest .

"Whats this I hear about you sticking up for that nerdy kid, Austin?" Trish demands, raising an eyebrow. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Trish, it's not like I haven't had a fight with anyone before." she says "And he's not nerdy"

"Ally, you've got to admit that that Austin kid is quite nerdy" Trish says. "And yeah you have fought before...but this time I heard that not only did you _swear___but the person you stood up to was _Nolan._" Trish answers, cringing as she says his name.

"That jerk had it coming!" Ally shouts "All he ever does is pick on people. I don't get whats so great about him. Just saying his name makes me want to throw up everything that i have eaten this past week. And so what if Austn's smart? At least he will have a future once he gets out of this hell hole."

"I can agree with you about.. Nolan." Trish replies."But come on Ally! Nerd boy does his homework during lunch! I mean, who does that?"

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe he does his homework during lunch because he has little friends?" Ally questions.

"Or maybe he has little friends because he does his homework during lunch." Trish replies. Ally once again rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. This period is amost over. Im heading back to the cafeteria." Ally states, adjusting her brown over-the-shoulder bag before exiting the bathroom. She leaves Trish behind with an amused smirk on her face. _Oh there is definitely something going on over here _Trish thinks to herself before she too exits the bathroom.

A&A

Austin walks into his bedroom and throws his backpack onto the floor before callapsing onto his bed. The events of this day run through his head. Ally bumping into him, causing them to get their books mixed up. He smiles as he remembers the way Ally looked at him from the floor. The smile was quickly erased when he remembers Nolan insulting his singing and stealing his glasses. Ally saved his butt though. He really owed her big time, because without her, he would have probably never gotten the glasses back.

There was nothing great about the rest of his day. Dez went home fourth period, leaving him all alone to eat lunch. The rest of the day was full of teasing and name calling, being pushed into lockers and told that his singing sucked. He was 17 and he had never had a girlfriend. Why don't girls like him?

He got up and went over to the full size mirror that stood beside his closet. He looks at his hair. Was it because of his hair? Is that why no one likes him? He tugged at the blond locks he had as if he could just rip them off. He was a natural blond. He didn't bother bleaching his hair when it got a bit darker. It wasn't like he was going to impress anybody. He then looks at his body. He was no hercules, but he wasn't a wimp either. He didn't work out because once again, who was there to impress? He looked at his glasses. Those cursed things. Nobody ever likes foureyes. His eyes were a hazel color. He used to like that color. But girls only fell for blue eyed babes. Why wasn't he born with baby blue eyes? Maybe then people would notice him in a non pathetic way. He was not tan but he was far from pale. Maybe if he stayed out in the sun a bit longer. He looks over himself once more. He's a blond haired, not so muscular, foureyed, not that tan, hazel eyed nerd. No wonder nobody liked him.

He lowers his eyes and sat back down on his bed, running his hand through his stupid blond hair. He remembers people telling him that he has an awful voice. That was what hurt him the most. He could take being called ugly and nerdy. He could take being pushed around and being a social outcast. But what he couldn't take was what people said about his singing. According to the people in school, he was worse than Justin Beiber. And that really hurt. It only made him want to totally give up his singing as a whole. If nobody liked his singing, then what was the point? He walks over to his piano and sits down on the bench. His fingers hovered over the ivory keys. He remembers a song that he used to listen to when he was feeling bad. Suddently a thought occured to him. None of his so called classmates had actually heard him sing. This gives him a rush of confindence. His fingers find the right keys and he starts to sing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway,_

_breakaway,_

_breakaway. _

He ended the song and rested his head on the top of the piano. No, Austin Moon would not cry. He had gone through too much to cry now. So he just sat there and took deep breaths thinking about what tomorrow would bring him.

... What he didnt know was that there was someone standing outside his door that had heard the whole song.

**A/N Soo, I guess this would be considered a cliff hanger huh?Oh well, you guys will just have to wait till tomorrow (even though it is completly obvious who is standing behind that door) I do not own Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. I honestly love this song though. It's so inspiring, at least to me it is. Once again I do not have anything against Justin Beiber. Also I do not have anything against blond haired, not so muscular, foureyed, not that tan, hazel eyed nerds (: I myself am a blond haired, foureyed nerd :S Please excuse me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review! All reviews are appreciated and they are what inspire me to keep writing. Thank you ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ally was driving home from school. She had had enough of this day. Sure, she bumped into Austin and stood up to that jerk Nolan. But throughout the rest of her day she was tormented with smirks from Trish and questioned on why she helped the nerdy kid. It angered Ally when they called him the nerdy kid. He had a name. It was simple and easy to remember. So why did everyone insist on calling him nerd or dork or even foureyes? Unlike more that half of the student body, he has a bright future ahead of him. Besides, Ally herself was a straight A student. Why didn't everyone pick on her? Was it because she was willing to fight? Or was it that she was friends with Trish, who was willing to make anyone who bothered Ally wish they were never born?

Ally shakes her head and focuses on the road ahead of her. She notices a certain blond haired boy walking slowly on the sidewalk. He dissapears into a house before she can get closer to him. Suddently she gets an idea. She has no idea where it came from, but the sad face Austin had on during school was all it took to convince her to go with it.

She quickly parks her car in front of his house and walks up to the front door. She knocks on the front door and it pushes open. Ally stands back, not sure of what to do. She finds it strange that Austin wouldn't close the door. Was he in some sort of rush? Ally pushes the door open.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she calls out. There is no response. Ally steps inside and closes the door behind her.

"Mrs. Moon? Mr. Moon? Austin?" she calls. Once again no one answers her. She walks into the living room. It is deserted. She heads to what seems like the dining room. No one is there. There is no one in the kitchen either. She knows that Austin came inside, so he must be somewhere in this house. She sees the stairs. She walks up, trying her best to not make too much noise in her shoes.

Ally reaches the top of the stairs. She looks left and right, debating which way to go first. She hears a bed squeak towards her left. Ally turns left and tip toes toward the door. It's slighty open. _Does he even close his doors? _She decides whether or not to look through the door. _Well, I'm already here. I might as well. _She tilts her head to look through the crack. She sees Austin walk up to a mirror.

He stands there for a while just looking at himself. He then takes a fistful of his blond hair and pulls on it, like he wants to rip it out. He looks down at his shirt and then sticks out his arms. He turns them over, so that the elbows are now facing him. He then takes his glasses off and looks at them. He leans his face in to the mirror and looks at his eyes. He looks down and sits back down on his bed, running his hand through his hair. Ally knows what he was doing. He was inspecting himself, like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Her heart pangs with sympathy.

Austin drops onto his bed so that he is laying down with his feet hanging over the sides. He gets a strange far away look in his eyes. He then shuts them really tight, as if he was remembering a bad thought. He stays like that for a while. Then, suddently, his eyes snap open. He walks over to his piano and plops himself down on the bench. His fingers float above the keys for a few moments, before he smiles and starts playing a familiar song. He then takes a deep breath and starts singing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway,_

_breakaway,_

_breakaway. _

**[I didnt want to write the whole song..you guys get the idea]**

_His voice...that was beautiful. Austin has great talent _She stands there, smiling like an idiot, feeling all giddy. She then bursts into the room and runs up to Austin, who had his head buried in his hands, but now was looking at her in shock.

"Austin! That was amazing!" Ally yells out, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Whaa..? Ally? What are - How'd you - Why are you - I cant breath!" he yelps out. She lets go of him and sits right next to him on the piano bench.

"I came here to talk to you. I saw you walking into your house and decided to visit you. I sort of let myself in, the doors were left opened. But then I saw you in your room, and you started singing. Austin! Your voice is amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" She asks, her eyes shining. He suddently blushes. Exactly how much did she see?

"Um, oh.. how long have you been standing there?" He asks, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Well, um... a couple minutes before you started singing." she answers shamefully. _I sound like a stalker_.

"Oh. Uh, im sorry about that." he says, lowering his head so that she couldn't see the blush that had creeped up his neck. She, however, did catch it and lets out a sigh.

"Actually, thats kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." she says looking straight at him. _My looks? She came here to talk about my looks? _

"What exactly do you mean?" he asks, picking his head up and looking at her.

"Well, I wanted to ask you why you let everyone push you around like that." Ally says raising her eyebrow.

**A/N Oh my goodness. I am so sorry for just ending it there. But I was busy over the weekend and today also. So I wanted to post as quickly as possible. Well, there ya have it. Ally saw Austin be all self concious - I do not know if i spelled that right. I actually felt bad for him while i was writing. Alrighty so the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review! All reviews will be highly appreciated. Thank you! ^.^**

**P.S. I do not own Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Oh and REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, I wanted to ask you why you let everyone push you around like that." Ally says raising her eyebrow. Austin lets out a deep breath.

"Well, I have stood up for myself before. Plenty of times actually. But, as you can see, it doesn't actually work for me. They stop, but only for a little while, before doing it all over again. And it only becomes worse. So I gave up. And thats that." Austin says playing with a strand of loose thread on his shirt.

"Do you know why they pick on you?" Ally asks. Austin shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"I dont know. It's probably because of my grades though. I mean, I am a nerd after all. And nerds always get picked on, no matter what." he says.

"But I get good grades. You dont see anybody giving me a hard time over it." Ally replies shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"I don't know Ally. Maybe it's because people like you. You're pretty, sassy, smart...what is there not to like about you?" Austin says, running his hand through his hair (A nervous habit of his she noticed), before flopping down on his bed. Ally blushes a little. He had called her pretty. "Im a hideous creature that lives on algebra and chemistry. I have come to the conclusion that I am simply not likeable."

"Austin, you are not hideous! Why do you even think that... let alone believe it?" Ally asks.

"Ally. I am almost 18 years old and I have yet to have a girlfriend. Half the school hates me and everytime I look towards a girl she all but runs to the bathroom to puke. _That _is what makes me believe it." he says. Ally giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Austin, just because you have not had a girlfriend does not mean that you are not attractive. You just need to find the right girl. She'll come by eventually." she says "Besides, you've got a great voice. You can sing and play instuments. Just you wait, you'll become a rockstar and then all the girls will be throwing themselves at you."

Austin all but scoffs. "Yeah right. Like my dad would let that happen." he says.

"And why wouldn't he let that happen?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because he thinks that music is a waste of time. He never fails to remind me that I have no chance in the music industry." Austin replies, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Im sorry to hear that. But has he ever actually heard you sing?" she asks.

"Yeah me too. He has heard me. But it doesnt change anything." He says. "Nothing will." Ally frowns and looks at the ground.

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh"

The room is filled with an awkward silence. After a few minutes Austin speaks up.

"So what do you want to do with your future?" he asks Ally. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I would love to become a songstress." she answers. Austin sits up and looks over at her.

"Really? You write songs?" he asks in awe. Ally lets out a giggle.

"Yup! I write songs in my notebook. And I think they are not half bad, if I do say so myself." she says.

"Could I maybe hear one of them?" Austin asks. Ally pauses for a moment and thinks of what to say. She has stage fright, and never sings to anyone. But something about the way Austin was looking at her, with so much curiousity and awe, made her accept.

"Sure" she says and takes out a brown notebook with a pink 'A' stitched to the front. Ally flips to a page in her notebook. She turns around on the bench so that she was facing the piano. Austin sits down next to her and takes the songbook from her lap. Ally automaticaly grabs the book away from him.

"Sorry, but no touching my book." she says.

"I was just going to set it up on the piano so you could read the lyrics while playing." he explains.

"Never. Touch. My. Book."

Austin raises his arms in the air, signaling that he surrenders. Ally smiles and turns back to the piano. Her fingers dance across the piano and soon she starts singing.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Ally finishes and turns over to Austin. He has his mouth wide open. Austin tries to say something, but cant find the words to describe what he had just experienced.

"So...what do you think?" she asks, biting her bottom lip.

"What do I think? That was incredible!" he exclaims, finally able to get some words out of his mouth.

"Really?" she asks happily, smiling widely.

"Yes really. Those lyrics, excuse me if I sound like a chick, but they were so powerful. I cannot believe you wrote that song!" he says

"Well, I wrote this song right after I broke up with Kevin. It turns out that he was only using me to get his ex-girlfriend jealous. And apperantly it worked, because as soon as he broke up with me, he went back to her." Ally said, rubbing her arm. "I really thought he liked me."

"Im sorry to hear that." Austin said, giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah, but its okay, because I realize what a jerk he is. I dont know what Amanda sees in him" Ally says.

"Well, good for you." Austin replies. "You're an awesome song writer. That song was truely amazing."

"Aww stop it. Im sure you can write a song that can top mine." she says smiling.

"Actually, I can't write a song to save my life" Austin confesses.

"Really? Wow. I would not have guessed that." Ally says, kind of shocked to hear that. Just then, Ally's phone rings. She takes her phone out and looks at the caller i.d.

"Oh shit." she yelps out. Austin cringes at her cursing.

"I gotta go! I forgot my mom needs me. i am going to get into so much trouble!" she says this time more to herself than to Austin. Before he can even react, she grabs her bag and races out of the house. She gets into her car and drives off in a hurry. Austin looks at the piano and notices that she had left her precious songbook. His eyes grow wide. He cautiously picks up the book and puts it inside his drawer. He dares not look inside, because he respects her privacy and because she would kill him if he did. He sinks back down to his bed, thinking about the petite brunette, before eventually drifting off to sleep.

**A/N Oh my gosh. I am not pleased with this chapter. It took me forever to write it and halfway through the story I decided to write in Ally's point of view without realising it until the very end. I do not own Behind those hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. All reviews will be highly appreciated. Thank you ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Austin wakes up the next morning, a bit tired and unsure whether he was ready to take on another day of school. He gets out of bed and pulls the curtains open to allow the sunshine into the room. He chooses a white t-shirt, a red and black checkered button down shirt and black jeans before heading to the bathroom. Once he was finished dressing, he brushes his teeth and runs a hand through his blond hair. Austin then walks back to his room and grabs his book bag from the foot of his bed. He looks around the room, making sure he has not forgotten anything for school. His eyes land on the dresser near his bed. It is then that he remembers - Ally's songbook! He walks to his dresser and opens the drawer. Austin takes out the book and slips it into his book bag before disappearing downstairs. His parents are not home, as they start work at 5 in the morning and return around midnight. He grabs a granola bar and heads out the door.

A&A

Ally lies on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Had she really told the school nerd one of her most well kept secrets? She didn't know why. She had never told anyone that she writes songs. She had made sure to never bring it up to anyone. Once they found out, they would bombard her with questions, usually asking if they could hear a song of hers. However, Ally had an extreme case of stage fright - no way was she singing in front of a single living soul.

_'Then why did I sing in front of Austin?'_ She thinks to herself, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

_He looked so curious...and in complete awe. It was sort of cute... _

Realizing what she had just thought she rips herself out of bed, not remembering that she was wrapped up in her blankets, and falling to the floor with a loud _thud. _She groans and blows a puff of air out, causing her bangs to fly up and land somewhere on her head. Ally wiggles out of her blanket cocoon, stands up, and dusts herself off. She picks up the blankets and does her bed. She walks over to the closet and picks out black skinny jeans and a white, lacey Hollister top before rushing into her bathroom. She dresses quickly and exits the bathroom, sitting at her white vanity. She brushes her brown wavy hair and puts it in a half-up, half-down hair style, tying her hair with a white ribbon. Ally then dabs on a bit of pale pink lipstick. She looks over herself in the mirror before sitting down on her bed. She has 30 minutes left until she has to leave for the bus.

_'Might as well work on some song lyrics' _she thinks, walking over to her desk drawer and unlocking it with a special key. When she pulls it open though, the book is nowhere to be seen. Her eyes grow wide as realization hits her. _She left it at Austin's house!_ The next thing she knew, she was running down her sidewalk, her over the shoulder bag hitting her side every time she took a step. She wishes that she could just take her car, but it's a Thursday and her sister uses it to get to work today and Friday. After a few minutes of running, she turns the corner of Austin's street. She bumps into someone, the speed she was going at causing her and her poor victim to go flying opposite ways. She lays on the floor a bit, trying to calm her throbbing head as the sun shines on her. Suddenly, the sunshine is gone and someone's shadow hovers over her.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Ally" she hears a voice say as she opens her eyes and stares into a familiar pair of hazel eyes. The person she ran into was Austin. He grabs her hands and pulls her up into sitting position as he kneels down next to her.

"Austin! My book!" she yells out, completely ignoring the blonde's apology. Austin chuckles as he unzips his book bag and pulls out Ally's precious songbook. She rips it out of his hands and pulls it close to her chest.

"You didn't read it did you?" Is the first thing she says. Austin smiles at her.

"Don't worry, I didn't even open it" he replies. She narrows her eyes and puckers her lips as if she was debating whether or not he was telling the truth. After a few seconds she smiles at him.

"Thank you" she whispers.

"Don't mention it" he tells her. He stands up and reaches his hand out to Ally. She grabs it, and Austin pulls her up to her feet.

"So, how are you getting to school?" asks Austin, standing beside Ally.

"Oh, um, I don't really know. I usually ride with Trish, but I'm too far from home for her to pick me up." Ally replies, opening her brown bag. "I'll call her and tell her that I'll get to school on my own today" She pulls out her smartphone and dials Trish's number.

Now, Austin didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Ally was standing _right_ there, and Trish was not exactly the softest speaker in the world, so he happened to hear their conversation.

(Ally: Normal, Trish: Italic)

"Hey Trish! Listen, I'm gonna walk to school today, so you don't have to pick me up." says Ally into her phone.

"_Really? Because it's about an hour walk from your house." _

"You know what I mean; I'll just take the bus."

"_The bus Ally? Really? Why don't you want me to just pick you up? It would be much easier."_

"I had something come up Trish. I won't make it in time for you to pick me up."

"_Ally, you and I both know that I don't care about getting to school on time. I'll just – wait a second, this wouldn't have anything to do with that nerd Austin, would it?" _Austin raises his eyebrow at this, and notices a blush appear on Ally's cheeks.

"No, this it wouldn't have anything to do with him."

"_Are you sure? You know my thoughts on that whole situation."_

"No, Trish, I don't know your thoughts on that situation. It has nothing to do with him and I don't see why you make a deal out of every interaction that I have with a boy."

"_So, you wouldn't care if I said that he was the biggest nerd in the whole school and should really get a life?" _

Austin's eyes grew wide and he looks over at Ally to see what her reaction will be. She stops in her tracks and takes a deep breath.

"Listen Trish, all I wanted to do was call you to tell you that I wouldn't be able to ride to school with you. I didn't however, ask you to hassle me and continue to ask if I needed a lift after I clearly stated that I was busy. I would appreciate it if you respected my decisions, and did as you were told. If I needed love advice, I would ask you, but I don't remember doing so!"

Austin notices that her face is red and her free hand is balled up into a fist. She closes her eyes and takes in a few quick breaths. It was quiet after that, neither girls saying anything.

And then:

"_You never answered my question." _

Ally quickly hangs up and shoves the phone deep into her bag. She crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"You okay?" asks Austin, glancing at Ally, who looked about ready strangle anyone who dared look at her the wrong way. She jumps up a bit at this, as she had forgotten that had been there the whole time.

"Yeah, she just kept bugging me about this thing. Its alright though, no big deal." She runs a hand through her hair and looks toward Austin.

"So, how do you usually get to school?" she asks him.

"City bus." He replies shrugging.

"You mind if I go with you today? I don't really know my way around." She explains, looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind one bit." He assures her. Ally smiles at him.

"Thanks"

"No problem." They walk over to the bus stop and check the bus schedule.

"The bus should be here in about 3 minutes" says Austin. Ally nods at him and they both stand by the stop. Soon, the bus pulls up and they both get on. Austin makes his way to the back, pushing past the annoying teens that were already creating mayhem on the bus. Ally follows Austin to the back, sitting down next to him.  
"You know you don't have to sit with me right?" Austin tells her. "You can go sit with your friend up front." Ally looks at him, confused.

"I don't want to sit there though, I rather sit here." She replies.

Austin smiles at her and they both spend the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

**(A/N) Oh my goodness you guys! Im so sorry for not updating in SUCH a long time, but I had a lot on my plate. I didn't give up on this story though, and had time to write some more during the week we had off due to hurricane Sandy. It is really bad out there, and I pray for everyone who was affected to receive the help and care that they need. Some parts of Staten Island aren't even existent anymore. My school was helping the evacuees and we had animals and people that lost all they had during hurricane Sandy living here for the past week. I really pray for everyone to get help as fast as possible. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I believe that it is the longest one so far. I would have made it longer, but it is 2 a.m. here and I really want to post this chapter up for everyone that has been waiting. I don't really know when I will post the next chapter, maybe sometime around next week. I am loving all the auslly moments this season! Austin is just too sweet (: Please review! Tell me your favorite part of this chapter or this story. Tell me the worst part. Tell me what you want or think will happen next. I don't know, review something! Thank you guys for your reviews so far. Every single one means a lot to me ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Guys, I know someone told me to try and not curse, but im warning you that there will be some cursing in this chapter. Its only a little bit, nothing too bad. Im sorry, but I just wanted it to be in here :/**

Austin presses the stop button on the bus.

"This is usually where I get off." He says "It's a couple of stops earlier than necessary, but I take a different rode to school, sort of like a shortcut, so that I won't have to bump into any jocks on the way. You should get off about 4 stops after me and walk straight until you see the school." Austin tells her before getting up and walking towards the back door of the bus.

"Wait up Austin!" calls Ally "I'll go with you. Knowing me I will most likely get lost before I even step foot out of the bus"

"You sure?" he asks as the bus pulls to a stop. "I don't want people giving you a hard time because you were seen with me."

"Austin, trust me. I don't care." She replies "Lets go." Ally tries to push the doors, but couldn't quite open them. With a slight push of his hand, Austin swings the door open, making Ally blush at her weakness. Austin chuckles at this and steps off the bus. He then turns around and extends his arm out to Ally. She grabs onto his hand gratefully and all but hops off the bus. _Dang that step is high up._ The doors slam shut behind them and they start walking with Austin in the front and Ally following close behind him.

"Thanks" she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "There was bound to be laughter if you hadn't helped me." Austin just smiles at her. They cross the street and take a left. After a couple of seconds, Austin turns down an alley between two houses.

"Austin, where are you going?" asks Ally, running up to him.

"I told you, I take a shortcut" he says, just as they exit the alley and end up at the entrance to what looks like a forest.

"Austin, are you serious? The forest? What, are you planning to murder me or something?" Ally blurts out. She never has been a fan of forests. Austin just turns his head around to face Ally, with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Ally, you guessed it. Im dragging you into a forest so that I can murder you." He replies sarcastically. Hes a bit annoyed with Ally. Shes the one that insisted on coming with him. Why cant she trust him then?

Ally notices the hurt in his voice and quickly catches up to him.

"Hey, I was just joking. Im not a big fan of dark, eerie, closed spaces." She explains. Austins facial features relax into a smile.

"Heh heh. I knew that.." he replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. They continue walking through the forest following what seems to be a small one person path etched into the ground. It seems like Austin was the only one to walk this way, and for what seems like a while now.

"When did you discover this shortcut?" asks Ally, almost tripping over a tree root.

"Freshman year "he replies, ducking under a low tree branch. Ally walked right underneath it, without having to duck her head_. Somebody's a bit tall. _

"That was 3 years ago" she whispers, almost to herself.

"Yeah, 3 _long_ years ago." He replies. Ally looks around the forest. Right now, it was bright and sunny. However, if it were night time, she would be freaking out. They walk for a few more minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Ally was thinking of an excuse to tell Trish, because she knew that Trish wouldn't let her go without a _detailed _explanation. Austin was thinking of how he could avoid Nolan the whole day. That was likely impossible considering the fact that Nolan was in two of his classes.

Finally they walk out of the forest and cross the street onto the sidewalk. Ally notices this street. She and Trish drive to school this way.

"So, how you doing in school?" Austin asks nervously, trying to break the awkwardness that lingers in the air. Ally notices this and smiles at his attempt.

"You mean academically? Its going good. Junior year is by far the hardest year." She replies.

"Yeah, you can say that again. The teachers are bombarding us with work. Its kinda stressful" Austin agrees.

"Exactly! I have like, five tests today, two of them being finals! It's as if all my teachers met up and said 'Hey, lets all give Ally tests on the same day! Let's make them one after the other. And let's not forget to make them count as 60% of her final average!" Austin chuckles at this. _That's so true! _

Suddenly the peaceful silence of the outdoors was shattered by loud Mexican music. Ally's eyes grow wide at the song. She knows that song all too well. She doesn't have much time left, so she does the only thing she can. She pushes Austin behind a bush, falling on top of him.

"Ally, what are you –" she covers his mouth with her hand. She realizes how awkward the position they're lying in is, but she honestly does not care at the moment. She squeezes her eyes shut as the car pulls up to the curb and the music grows louder when the window rolls down.

"Ally, is that you?" Trish calls out, lowering the music. Ally does not respond and squeezes her eyes tighter.

"Ally, I know it's you. What are you doing behind a bush?" Ally grimaces and takes a deep breath.

"Yup, its me." She says standing up. "I was reviewing the notes for trigonometry when the wind blew and ripped the study sheet from my hands. I thought it blew behind this bush, but I guess I was wrong. " Austin props himself up on his elbows, making sure to keep his head low. He gives Ally a confused look as she mouths _Im sorry _to him. She sort of waves goodbye as she runs over to Trish.

"Hop in Ally, I'll give you a lift" Trish says, unlocking the doors. Ally hesitates but eventually climbs in the car. She looks towards the bush where Austin was hiding as it disappears from view, before taking a deep breath.

"So, why did you have to take the bus?"

A&A

Austin stands up and brushes off the dirt from his clothes. He grabs his book bag and slings it over his shoulder. He was used to people leaving him, so it was okay. Besides, Ally didn't want Trish knowing that she was hanging out with a nerd. He walks back to the path and slowly makes his way towards the school. He's deep in thought, wondering what he will do with his life. He's obviously not becoming a singer. That option was long forgotten ever since his father told him he would never make it. Maybe he should become a psychologist, help other people with their problems. Or become a professor, he was smart wasn't he? He looked up from the ground to see the school slowly coming into view_. Lets just get this over with._

He walks by the students, who were giving him glares and smirking at him. _Nothing new. _Austin swipes his I.D. card and starts making his way towards his locker. Suddenly, a jock stands in his way and smiles evilly.

"So, I heard you had a girl stick up for you yesterday." He starts "How lame."

Another jock walks up behind him. "Can't stand up for ourselves, now can we?" he asks in a mocking tone. "Nope, we just had to have Ally fight our battles for us. Some man you are"

Austin shuts his eyes and clenches his fists.

"She didn't stick up for me"

"Oh, yeah? What was that then? Sure looked like she was saving your ass"

"It wasn't for me. She was standing up to Nolan."

"Who? Me?" Asks Nolan smirking, walking up to the group. "Why would she stand up to me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

Nolan raises his eyebrow and takes a step towards Austin. He grabs his shirt collar and yanks him up to his height. (Which was not actually that much higher, considering the fact that Nolan was only a few inches taller than Austin)

"Why wouldn't she? Shes just a bitchy little brat, she aint got what it takes to stand up to _me._ Im bigger, better and badder than her. Shes just a slut, and will never be anything else."

Austins eyes flash with anger. He yanks himself away from Nolan and stares at the jock.

"No, Nolan its you whos wrong. You're nothing but a big loser, picking on little kids to make yourself feel better." He grabs his book bag and slings it over his shoulder, pushing past the other jocks. He stops a couple of feet further and without turning around says:

"Call Ally a slut one more time, and lets see what happens to your face."

**I am so so so so so sorry for not posting for what? 3 weeks? I honestly have so much school work that its not even funny. Midterms are over, but I still have about 4 different papers and projects to work on. Woo who :/ I love the scholars academy **

**Enough about that, how has everyone been? I hope no ones too mad for waiting this long *smiles sheepishly* I honestly have NO idea when I will update again. From the ways things have been going, I might not post until the holiday break (probably gonna get work over that break as well)**

**Anyone excited for the crossover episode?! I cannot wait! Im counting down the days. Im hoping for some auslly moments, but you never know what the writers have in store. Anyone watch the livestream today? I could sense Ross getting a bit jelly over the whole raura thing :O**

**Alrighty then, please leave reviews! I seriously live off of those. I re read them frequently for motivation to keep writing. Tell me what you like, what you dislike, what you think I could improve or anything that bothers you (Once again I apologize to the person who asked me not to curse…I just thought it fit well into this chapter. Sorry!) So, review review review! And please write more than just 'good' or 'nice' or 'cute' Those don't really help in letting me know if im doing well or not.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Do not stop ^.^**

**Also, if you guys want to, you can follow me on twitter ( natalenka1998) and on tumblr ( ) :D**


End file.
